Shitsuji Kitsune Butler's Kitsune
by Azrielle.Antoinette
Summary: He didn't know how but he had to get away. He couldn't go back to that place, to the darkness. As he ran he saw a carriage, he jumped in, thinking it was empty. two people sat there, an earl and his butler, "Help me!" yaoi, mature, smut, all that lovely. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Random story that I thought I would type, maybe a one shot unless I get like five people to like it…yeah, it doesn't take that many people to have me continue a story. Yet again, typed this while taking a short short break from The Demon's Neko and it isn't even on my own laptop sadly. So, here is what everyone knows

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters nor do I own Kuroshitsuji and its characters, I make no money off of this and it is purely fan fiction…obviously.

**Hey! Read the bottom ramble thingy! It is important that you do this time!****

_**Prolouge**_

'Have to get away…can't go back there…' was all that was going through his mind as he ran through the filthy streets of London. He was an outcast, someone that wasn't even worth the dirt on their shoes…or, that is what he had always heard. He was called a demon in his home village and had ended up here when they had banished him. Now, he was running from a human trafficking officer that had tried selling him to the same place his best friend had gone… to Orochimaru.

He made it to the safety of an empty carriage that just happened to be empty at the time. He jumped into it and took shelter inside. What he didn't know though was that the carriage wasn't empty. In fact, it was far from it. Inside was a young boy and what looked like his older brother. The man looked up at them and reached out a hand, in a language that they didn't understand he asked, "Tasukete kudasai…"

The one he had considered the older brother leaned forward and he finally caught his features. He was pale, in the good way, with raven black hair and red eyes. For a moment he almost called out to him, thinking that he was his friend but he realized that it wasn't. His friend wouldn't be in this kind of place. He tried to sit up but the man held him down, "Young Master, should I throw him back onto the streets?"

He shot up at that. He understood what they were saying but didn't they understand him? He cleared his throat before trying his second language, he hadn't talked much in a while anyways. "Please, you have to help me! Those men are going to sell me to Orochimaru!"

The one that the man had called Young Master leaned forward, "Orochimaru you say? Well then, Sebastian, let us head back to the house with our guest. We will get him cleaned up then he can tell us more about this…Orochimaru…"

The name was unfamiliar on the Young Master's tongue but the more he said it, the more it slithered out then actually being said. He looked down at the man who was lying on the floorboard of the carriage before motioning for Sebastian to help him up. Sebastian helped, none to kindly by that fact. Something about the boy unnerved him, though he was sure the Young Master was enjoying seeing him on edge.

Sebastian stepped out, the horseman had gone off on some business but they needed to get home now. He wrote a quick note and left it where he would be able to see it before leaving. The Young Master looked over the person who was now sitting across from him, "What is your name?"

The other looked at him, he still held fear in his eyes. They must have done something horrible to him. He took a deep breath, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What is your name?"

The Young Master smiled, the man had a very likeable personality with a hint of darkness in his eyes, "I am Ciel Phantomhive. Now, tell me, where did you come from?"

Naruto quickly looked away, knowing that he couldn't drop the subject he just decided that the truth would be better. If Ciel killed him then his hellish life would be over with, "I came from Konohagakure. It is a hidden village in Japan. They threw me out a few months ago and since then my life has been a living hell…well, not entirely different from my life in the village actually."

Ciel didn't look at him with resentment or anything, he just nodded, "I see. I know what it is like to have a hellish life." A chuckle from outside, "But I have chosen to overcome that and instead, I am seeking revenge on the people who have made my life like this."

Naruto smiled at that and Ciel was confused, Naruto could see that in his face. "Oh, its nothing…its just that, well, you sounded just like my best friend right then. He went to Orochimaru on his own free will about three years ago and I haven't seen him since. His brother killed their entire clan and he basically went berserk over that."

Ciel chuckled, "Well, my family was taken in a fire. After that I was abducted by a religious cult who did everything in their power to break me before they decided to sacrifice me to their false God. It pushed me far enough that I made a contract with the devil himself." Another chuckle.

He looked at Naruto thinking that he wouldn't believe him but there was nothing but shock in his eyes, "You are with a demon too? What is yours like? Mine is just annoying the hell out of me most of the time."

Ciel started to laugh, like really laugh, for the first time in a long time. When he finally regained his senses he looked over at Naruto, "I do not see your demon but you have seen mine. Sebastian is the demon who will gain my soul when I die."

Naruto nodded as if this made complete sense to him, "I have had my demon all my life. It took the lives of my parents and killed many of the villagers and was used to start more than one war. I doubt that you have even heard of it in this country though. It is usually kept hidden but apparently having a demon raises your price in the human trafficking market or some crap like that."

Ciel nodded, "It does indeed. Well, Naruto, how would you like a job at my mansion? You will be given a room and food?"

Naruto's eyes lit up at that, "Do you have ramen? If so then I will gladly work for you! You don't even have to pay me, just give me ramen!"

Ciel shook his head in disbelief, "I have never met a person who talked so fondly of ramen. But yes, we do have ramen, and Sebastian is a decent cook. I am sure that he will make a ramen to your liking."

"Ah, I hope he can make ramen as good as old man Ichiraku's. That is the best ramen place in the village and I haven't had any in months. I have only been given stale bread and water for a while." He looked out the window and saw the mansion, "Hey, do you have anyone strong at your mansion? I need to regain my strength."

The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door, "We have arrived Young Master."

Ciel nodded, "Sebastian, I want you and Naruto to…fight I suppose. He says he needs a strong opponent and I would like to know if there is someone who can actually give you a run for your money, since you are both demons that is."

Naruto winced at that and Ciel noticed but shrugged it off, "You can start tomorrow. In the meantime, show Naruto to a room and get him cleaned up. We will see just what he is good at."

**So, what do you think so far? I don't know what the paring will be but I am, sadly, going to keep the Ciel and Elizabeth thing in tact so no SebasCiel or NaruCiel stuff in this one. I am thinking about making it either NaruSebas or maybe NaruMaylene…maybe even NaruFinny.

I don't know. Leave a review with what you think it should be. If nothing else I will do NaruSebas because now that I get to thinking of it, that speaks to me. So, now the main thing, what will Naruto be doing? Will he be a body guard, a chef, another maid, or will he be a messenger boy? The body guard/chef thing sounds pretty good but I want to know what you think. Leave a review or PM me!**


	2. Ready to Take a Chance

** okay, so, put this story up last night and I have like 29 hits or something on it so I am going to go ahead and put up chapter 1 since the first was just the prologue. Bear with me on this but this is the first time I am actually going to try naming the chapters. So, now what you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor Kuroshitsuji. I don't make any money off of this. Purely fan fiction.

Now, truly, this is what you have been waiting for so I will stop rambling.**

Chapter 1: Ready to Take a Chance

Naruto followed Sebastian and Ciel into the house. Once inside Ciel headed up the stairs, "Sebastian, I will be in my study. Have dinner ready in about an hour. Have Naruto help you so we can see what he will be good for."

Naruto glared at the Young Master, getting pissed off over the fact that he is still being talked down upon. He glared at the Young Master's head as he headed up to his study. The gray head bobbing with each step. He had to admit that the boy reminded him of a mix of Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Sebastian pulled his arm, "Come, and let me introduce you to everyone Naruto." He nodded and followed Sebastian down the hallway into the kitchen area. Once there they were met with the sight of four people sitting around.

The one he noticed first was an Old Man. He reminded Naruto of the third Hokage ironically. He sat there in the corner sipping Green Tea and saying 'Ho, ho, ho' like Jiraiya when he walked into a brothel that one time. The next was a young boy; he looked about the same age as Naruto was. He had messy blonde hair and large green eyes. From the look of those eyes, Naruto could tell that he went through a tough time but overcame it. He looked over at the next person. This one was a man who was leaning back with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He had messy blonde hair too, only he had blue-grey eyes.

The next one kind of scared him. She had dark purple-red hair held back in a messy style. Her eyes were covered by thick circle glasses that had a crack through the left frame. He shrugged and waved to them, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you guys?"

The older blonde looked up at him and took his cigarette out of his mouth, "Hey, I'm Bardroy, the chef in this house." Sebastian chuckled at that. The younger blonde stood and walked up to Naruto and gripped his hand, "I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny! I am the gardener!" Bard hit him on the head, "You trying to break his hand?"

Naruto flexed his hand, it didn't really hurt at all, "Oh, my hand is fine. Why are you freaking out about it?"

Bard and Finny looked at him a little surprised but were interrupted by the woman. She walked to Naruto and shook his hand, "I am Maylene I is. I am the maid in this household."

Sebastian clapped his hands, "Right, now, Finny. Do you have those trees trimmed? Maylene, is the china polished? Bard, you need to start dinner, leave the flamethrower." The stood straight and saluted.

Naruto looked at the old man in the corner, "What about him?"

Sebastian looked over at the man, "Ah, Tanaka is the old butler. He doesn't have enough stamina to do much so we let him do whatever. Anyways, we need to get you cleaned up and see what you are good at."

They walked out of the kitchen just as Maylene fell backwards with a tower of china in her hands. Sebastian went to catch her but Naruto was faster, he caught her then all of the china. Not letting one cup fall to the floor. Maylene looked up at him and her face went red. Naruto frowned at that, too much déjà vu. He shook his head as he stood up, "Be more careful Maylene. What would you do if you broke all of this? There would be a huge mess on the floor." Naruto handed her the china she was trying to get and put up the rest. He looked back at Sebastian who was now regarding him in a new light.

Sebastian nodded, "Good work, now, let us go get you cleaned up. I can't stand the orange and blue any longer."

Naruto looked down at himself. He didn't find anything wrong with what he was wearing. He had always worn the same outfit in the village but he shrugged, "I don't have any other clothes just so you know."

"I know that. I will just have you wear some of Finnian's clothes while yours are being washed." Sebastian said, noting that he will have Naruto clean his own clothes.

Naruto nodded, "I can deal with that. But I will clean them myself. I can't stand other people taking care of me. It bothers me since I haven't had anyone take care of me since I was young and I don't want it to start now."

Sebastian's eyes widened at that. It was like the boy could read his mind. He shook his head and continued down the hallway, stopping outside of a door. He opened it and showed Naruto inside. Naruto walked inside and turned around quickly when he heard the door close. Sebastian was standing a few inches from his face. He backed up and tripped over the bed in the room. Sebastian leaned down to where he was hovering over the young kitsune.

"So, you are also a demon…from your smell it must be…a fox? Interesting… we will have fun with that." Sebastian stood and handed Naruto a towel, "The bathroom is through that door. I expect to see you in the kitchen in twenty minutes. Get cleaned up and changed and show up, on time. I will not tolerate lateness." He exited the room, not showing Naruto the smile that just happened to grace his face.

Naruto shuddered and moved into the bathroom. His face felt hot and as he looked at his hands he saw that his fingernails were longer. Was the kyubi trying to escape? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes he noticed that the nails and his face were back to normal.

"That was strange…" Naruto said. He undressed and got into the bathtub. There was a bucket of water beside it and after he finished scrubbing himself clean he dumped it over his head. He grabbed the towel and got out of the tub. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped back into the room.

"Ah, that was a lot quicker than I thought it would be." Sebastian said as Naruto stepped out. He was holding a stack of clothes that he had just about set down on the bed.

Naruto jumped, "What the hell are you doing in here?" He saw the stack of clothes in Sebastian's hands, "Oh, right, forgot." He walked over and grabbed the clothes.

"Tomorrow, the Young Master is going into town. You will be joining us and we will get you some clothes that fit you. If you pick up one thing that is orange, I will kill you." Sebastian said, frowning.

Naruto laughed at that as he went into the bathroom. For some reason, he couldn't stand to get dressed in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian watched Naruto walk to the bathroom, his eyes trailing from the wet blonde hair. He watched as a drop of water trickled off of his hair and down his back. He shook his head, what was going on? Usually it was only Ciel that attracted him but now… This blonde was?

Naruto walked back out wearing a black t-shirt and plaid pants, "Okay, how can he even wear these pants? They don't match this shirt."

Sebastian smirked, "Yeah, I know that. The problem is that that was the only shirt that would fit you." Naruto nodded, not really worried about how he knew what size he wore. He followed Sebastian out of the room.

Halfway down the hallway there was an explosion. Naruto stumbled but Sebastian only sighed and quickened his pace. When they were fully down the hallway they could see smoke coming out of the kitchen. Bard came out waving a hand in front of his face. Sebastian glared, "Didn't I tell you not to use the flamethrower?"

Bard nodded and coughed, "Yeah, but I couldn't wait for it to slowly cook. I still am not very good at the waiting game and you know that. I guess we will have to get rid of this all."

Naruto looked around, "I can clean it up." He looks around and finds all the cleaning supplies, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" five Naruto's appeared and started cleaning. Sebastian and Bard were shocked.

"Just how the hell did you manage to do that?" Bard asked, shocked at the fact that there were now six Naruto's running around.

Naruto was confused, "What do you mean? Can't you guys do this? Everyone in our village has to learn this before they can graduate."

Sebastian frowned at this new information, "No, we don't have anything like that around here. Just what kind of school did you go to?"

Naruto shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Konoha Ninja Academy."

Bard was confused, "Ninjas? What the hell are ninjas?"

Naruto looked at him, even more confused than he was, "Ninjas are like trained assassins. I was ranked in the ANBU black ops before I was banished." He looked sad.

Sebastian smirked, "Then we chose well. Bard here is ex-military. Finnian was a test subject and has extraordinary strength. Maylene though, she is a top notch shot. She can shoot an apple from three hundred yards. Now we can add you to the ranks." Sebastian bowed to Naruto and Naruto watched as his hair fell into his face. For some reason though, his mind went completely blank.

When he opened his eyes he was being held down by Finny and Sebastian. He had no idea what had happened, "What the hell happened?"

Bard had a tranquilizer gun pointed at him, "We don't know. When Sebastian bowed to you, you went crazy. This weird orange stuff surrounded you."

**Boy, you have a problem on your hands…**

Naruto sighed, "Well, I know that we have a problem, you don't have to rub it in my face."

**You idiot! You have only been around other biju not a full blown demon before! We biju are usually servants to high ranking demons like this one here!**

"Okay, now you have me confused. I though you served no one, you are stubborn like that." Naruto shrugged like it was no big deal. Sebastian, Bard and Finny looked at each other confused.

**BAKA! You don't understand this shit and that is why I usually don't bother to tell you! Us biju were like pets to them and the jinchuriki was either a slave or a lover! I don't know about you but I really don't want to get on this bastards bad side so you better make up your mind. I already know what he does to you but do you know how I feel? He doesn't even know what he is doing yet he can pull out my chakra by something as simple as bowing? It makes me feel weak and you aren't helping it!**

"Oh, shut up you stupid fox. You aren't helping this at all only making it worse." Naruto looked up at the others, "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, I don't know, you just flipped out and tried to kill Mr. Sebastian!" Bard said sarcastically. Naruto nodded as if it was nothing new that happened.

"Naruto, what did you mean by 'shut up you stupid fox'?" Sebastian was looking at him intently and Naruto had to look away.

"Okay, one, stop looking at me like that! That is one thing that is not helping this! Two, what I meant by you stupid fox is that my demon is a nine tailed fox and he was talking to me. That happens every once in a while. It's nothing to worry about." Naruto said like it was something that he was supposed to know.

Sebastian nodded, not showing what he was truly thinking. His mind was wrapped around the 'stop looking at me like that' statement. Why would Naruto say that? He walked over to what was supposed to be dinner. They only had fifteen minutes to fix the food and didn't know exactly what to make of this. It had been pork tenderloin but not the outside was completely charred. Naruto snuck up behind him and looked at it.

"I can fix it." Naruto looked around, "Okay, I need some Flour, wheat, kansui and a cup of water, one egg, and some salt."

Bard nodded and grabbed the ingredients. Naruto mashed them together then to finish mixing them he made a rasengan. When that was done had Finny pound the dough then had bard flatten it. He then had Sebastian slice it into thin noodles and he threw some of the pork tenderloin into a pot with beef stock and water. When it came to a boil, with the help of Bards flamethrower, he dipped the noodles into the broth and put it into a bowl. He added the broth, some slices of the pork, and a slice of Naruto that he had made off to the side.

"Haha! There you go homemade ramen noodles!" Naruto said holding out the bowl so everyone could see. Sebastian nodded and took the bowl from him.

"And right on time. It is time for the Young Master's dinner. This should be enough for him so you all may finish the rest off." Sebastian put the bowl onto the tea cart with a cup of Earl Grey Tea. He walked out. Naruto made a bowl for everyone else and set it onto the table. He sat down and started to eat.

Naruto looked at the doorway, expecting Sebastian to return. Actually, he was looking forward to Sebastian's return. He hit his head on the table, shocking everyone. What the hell was happening to him?

**Hahaha! So, like I said, did the prologue in like one night and did this in the same amount of time! I hope you all like it and I hope it gets as popular as The Demon's Neko. Now, even if it doesn't I will continue with updates on it because I am enjoying this story so far! Next chapter will be the next day in London. More Naruto and Sebastian time while Ciel waits. Not really getting into the smexy stuff yet but I hope you stick with me until I get there because it will be coming up in the next few chapters!**


	3. Make You Notice

**Finally! The third chapter to Shitsuji Kitsune. Now, I had someone ask me about the title, like why it says Shitsuji Kitsune (Butler's Kitsune), it's really just so that no one, well, people who don't know what Shitsuji means, gets confused over the title and it was supposed to be in parentheses like that but for some reason it didn't do that. I won't lie, that does tick me off. Anyway, to end my ramble….

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji or Naruto, no lawsuit please and I don't make money off of this**

Chapter two: Make you notice

Naruto sighed as he held up the list he had to do today. Ever since last night he couldn't help but to speak to Sebastian with every ounce of respect. God, he talked to him in the same tone of voice as when he had talked about being Hokage as a kid! He shook his head and looked at the list again. It had a little bit of everything on it.

First had been to wake up Ciel as Sebastian brought the morning tea and breakfast…that went horrible. The stubborn kid didn't want to wake up so Naruto had poured a bucket of cold water on him, making his day worse and Sebastian's workload hell. Next had been to dust around the house and when Maylene had seen him sweeping on the ceiling and screamed he had fell and had a huge lump on his head. That hurt worse than being punched by Sakura, good lord! Next had been to help Bard make something called Shepard's Pie for lunch…let's just say that the kitchen was better off when Bard cooked by himself.

He sighed, all he had left was helping Finny in the yard. As he walked outside he saw that everything was dead and Finny was freaking out. Naruto ran up to him, "What happened?"

Finny looked up at him then hugged his waist, making Naruto stiffen from the unsuspected contact, "Oh! Naruto it's horrible! I was spraying the weeds and didn't know that there was a hole in the line! It sprayed over everything and killed it! Mr. Sebastian is going to kill me!"

Naruto petted his head, "He won't kill you Finny. He looked around at the destroyed garden, "In fact… go rip up everything that you have destroyed and we will fix it real quick. I got a new jutsu I want to try and this will be perfect for it!"

Finny was slightly confused but moved to rip up the garden like asked while Naruto sat on the ground. He closed his eyes and relaxed, taking in the natural energy. He needed his sage mode to deal with this problem.

Sebastian walks by a window and sees Finny destroying the garden and Naruto sitting there doing nothing to stop it and his temper flares. He takes a deep breath then walks outside just as Naruto stands up. He notices something then. Instead of Naruto being all hyperactive like last night and all this morning, he is calm and standing with his back rigid and his hands held to the side. He stood back, waiting to see what the young man would do.

Naruto stood, he could feel Sebastian's anger licking his back like flames but he ignored it. This would just rub that stubborn butler's face in it. He looked at Finny, "Finny, get back here! You don't want to get sucked into this!" Finny noticed how Naruto's eyes and stance had changed and just nodded and moved to stand back beside Sebastian. Sebastian glared down at him before turning back to Naruto. Naruto did a few hand signs and shouted, "Sējiāto: Subarashii niwa!"

Sebastian was confused after he translated it, Sage Art: Great Garden?, what was he planning on doing with just words?

The ground started to rumble under their feet and suddenly, flowers, grass, and trees were shooting up from the ground with vigor. After a few moments of that, the garden looked like new. Different colors and types of flowers were arranged in elegant circles around the base of trees. Hedges came up, clipped in forms of frogs and birds, trees sprouted everywhere, some looking like they had been there for years while others looked like they had just been planted. Naruto smirked and turned to Finny and Sebastian.

"So, how is that? It was my first time using that jutsu…correctly, at least. So…?" Naruto asked, waiting to hear either praise or a how the hell did you do that from them.

Finny was looking around, "So…can you do this every time I destroy the garden?" Naruto shook his head and disappointment showed on Finny's face.

"Good job, Naruto." Sebastian said before turning and walking back inside. Naruto couldn't help it, he didn't know what to say to that, so he just stuck out his tongue and turned back to the garden.

Something hit the ground behind Sebastian, raising his feet a few inches off the ground. He whipped around, prepared to punish Pluto, but was taken aback by what it really was. Standing in front of him now, was a dull, rusty red color with some bright red markings around his eyes and lips. He had a scar over his eye and was wearing a blue vest and had a huge pipe sticking out of his mouth. He was glaring down at Naruto, who had fallen onto his back.

"What the hell did you summon me here for kid?" The giant toad asked, his voice shaking the trees. Sebastian looked at him closer than a smile crossed his face. He recognized this toad.

Sebastian stepped forward and looked up at the great toad, "Ah, Gamabunta, I haven't seen you since I gave you that scar all those years ago."

Naruto looked over at him surprised that he knew boss toad while Gamabunta glared at him, "Ah, yes I remember you demon. What are you going by now?"

Sebastian smirked, "Sebastian Michaelis right now. I must ask, how cans this brat here," Stops Naruto's protest, "Summon you from the demon realm? I thought that you had been sent there because the Great Toad Sage wouldn't allow you back on Mount Myoboku."

Gamabunta laughed, "That was years ago Sebastian. I have been living on Mount Myoboku for a long time now. Long enough to already know that it's not worth it trying to teach this brat manner."

Naruto glared, "Sebastian knows what he is doing Boss. You don't have to criticize him just because you didn't know how to teach."

Gamabunta glared at him before looking back at Sebastian, "Why is he here and not in Konoha?"

Sebastian frowned, "I was wondering where the village was, so Konoha…That explains a lot. Anyway, it seems as though Naruto had been banished from his village and was on the human market for quite some time and that a man named Orochimaru chased him down in the streets of London. He never really told us why he was banished from Konoha..."

Naruto frowned, "Because, Akatsuki set a trap that for some reason flipped me and the kyubi for about two hours. When I came to I could barely move, about thirty or so people were dead, and the Hokage was glaring at me. No one believed me when I said it wasn't my fault so they banished me. Not far out of the village I was captured by this guy called Lau and we ended up here in Londan," Sebastian corrected him, "London, sorry, and well, I have been here for a few months and all. Orochimaru finally showed u and that's when I broke free."

Gamabunta looked from Sebastian to Naruto, "So, have you guys done it yet?"

Naruto's face went beet red and he stammered out a, "I-I d-don't know w-what you're talking about!"

Sebastian frowned, "What do you mean?"

Gamabunta laughed, "Well, either Naruto goes through hours upon hours of training that he isn't in the right place for to learn to control his demon or you become, I guess you could call it, his owner and teach him how to control it through your own methods."

Sebastian smirked, "I see…well Naruto, which shall it be? Or shall we have your demon decide?" Sebastian stepped closer and Kyubi's chakra flared, "I think that answers that. Now, Gamabunta, how do we do this?"

Gamabunta laughed, "It won't be a problem for you really but for Naruto…he might do some fighting back. You have to kiss and transfer some of your demonic power into him that way. Also, Naruto must do the same."

Naruto groaned, "Do we have to do it that way?"

Gamabunta smirked at him, "Hey, either take it by mouth or it can become a suppository."

Naruto had no clue what that meant so Sebastian leaned forward and whispered it into his ear. Naruto's face went red again, "Rather take it by mouth!"

Gamabunta smirked, "Well then, I will leave you two to it. If anything goes wrong, have Naruto summon me again."

Sebastian nodded, "Good bye Gamabunta." How strange that Naruto could make him and that toad become almost like friends. Sebastian turned to look at Naruto, who was now looking down at the ground.

"So…when do you want to do this?" Naruto finally blurted out, never one to have much patience.

Sebastian stepped forward with a smirk on his face. He pushed a little strand of hair out of Naruto's face, "Soon, but not now."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned and ran inside, wanting to get far away from the other demon. Ironically, he ran straight to the library where the Young Master was reading.

"Naruto, what are you doing in here? I never figured you were one to read." Ciel said, smirking at the blondes dumbfounded expression. He figured that Sebastian had tried something with him, heck, if he wasn't engaged he would have tried something with him. Naruto just didn't realize how good he looked.

"Ah…I was…Fine! I was trying to get away from that perverted butler!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands up. The door opened up behind him and chakra shot to Naruto's feet and launched him up onto the ceiling.

"Young Master, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. When Naruto comes down off of the ceiling, have him get you changed for dinner." Sebastian said, looking up at the ceiling with a smirk. Naruto glared back at him, not in the mood for his games.

Ciel nodded, "Yes, now go Sebastian before Bard decides to cook while you are away." Sebastian's eyes widen and he rushed out the door. Naruto drops back to the ground. Ciel looks at him, "What is going on between you two?"

Naruto scowled at the ground, "Nothing happened." He looked up and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Now, we have to get you cleaned up for dinner."

Ciel waved his hand, "I don't need to be changed Naruto. I just need to wash my hands and that won't take very long. Now sit and tell me what is going on. I don't need both of my butlers hiding something from me."

Naruto sighed then looked at the time, they had thirty minutes. He took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened. It only took him fifteen minutes, he was talking so fast. Ciel looked at him, not really surprised, but shocked. He didn't know that Naruto could do such a thing. He was kind of ticked that Sebastian didn't do the contract like thing right then with Naruto but then again, Finny had been standing there. It would have looked strange.

Ciel laughed as he realized what Sebastian would probably try to do, "Good luck Naruto is all I have to say. You would have been better off if he had kissed you then."

Naruto looked up in shock at what Ciel had said, "Y-you aren't going to try and stop him?"

Ciel smirked, "I can't help if he has taken a shine to you. I can only order him to not let this affect neither his work nor yours. Also, I have a visitor coming over tonight so I would like you to bring them in. I believe you are capable of doing that?"

Naruto nodded and walked out of the library in a daze. As he made it to the foot of the stairs he saw Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. He needed to say something to him but before he could the doorbell rang. Sebastian opened it revealing another blonde haired male standing there with a tall butler behind him. He reminded Naruto of Sebastian only he had golden eyes and wore glasses and his hair looked a little windblown.

Naruto heard someone walking down the stairs and turned to see Ciel, he was looking at the door, "Ah, Alios, Claude… nice of you to finally show up."

The blonde ran inside and hugged Ciel, pushing Naruto aside. Sebastian smirked then glared at Claude who was now looking at Naruto with some interest.

"Get out of the way Claude, I am not going to stand outside the entire time you know!" Another said, pushing his way into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naruto and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw him.

The man stood a few inches shorter than Naruto and had raven black hair and pale skin. His dark eyes were looking right into Naruto's, "Naruto…"

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off before letting a hard look settle in his eyes and on his face, "Sasuke Uchiha, last time I saw you, you had left the village with Sakura crying behind you."

Sasuke glared at him, "Well you freaking moron, I told you that I was going to get revenge on Itachi for killing my clan!"

He and Naruto were just a few inches apart and everyone was watching as things played out. Naruto raised his fist ready to punch Sasuke in the face but it was caught by Sebastian who twirled him around to face him.

"Now my pet, this is not how you are to act in front of guest." Sebastian whispered into his ear. Naruto's whiskers darkened and his eyes turned red. His canines and his fingernails expanded.

"Sebastian, let me go!" Naruto said struggling out of his grasp.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He was usually the only one who could make Naruto annoyed enough to go into the nine tails state. He looked at the man Naruto had called Sebastian and smirked, "Good job. You got the dobe to go into his demon form with just a touch. It usually takes me beating the crap out of him before he does that."

Naruto glared then he tackled Sasuke and punched him in the face. Sasuke smirked, "If we are going to do this then we better take it outside."

They go outside and are followed by Ciel, Alois, Claude, and Sebastian. After about twenty minutes of watching them fight though, Sebastian sees Sasuke start to gather lightning into his hands and Naruto hand held a swirling ball. They ran at each other.

Claude jumped down and grabbed Sasuke while Sebastian grabbed Naruto. They pulled them away from each other. Naruto was still angry at Sasuke and Sasuke was looking at him with lust in his eyes. Their relationship had ended that way a long time ago but Naruto wanted them to be friends again. But with that look in Sasuke's eyes…Naruto couldn't help himself. He pulled Sebastian down to him and kissed him.

In that instant there was a flash of jet black and crimson red surrounding them. Some of the crimson red went into Sebastian and some of the jet black went into Naruto. When they finally pulled apart, after about five minutes or so, they were dazed and Sasuke was pissed.

Ciel smirked, "Well, that is finally out of the way. I though Sebastian would wait until later but seeing how Naruto forced him… whatever, what's done is done and now, hopefully, we won't have Naruto destroying everything around the house when Sebastian touches him." Ciel turned and walked back inside with Alois following him.

Sasuke glared at Sebastian then looked at Naruto, "It seems that pale skin and black hair is what gets you off Uzumaki. Once I leave you get with Sai and now Sebastian."

Sebastian stands up, when he shared power with Naruto it made his power come loose and overflow. He stalked towards Sasuke then when he looked at him, his eyes were in his demon form, "I will not let you insult my new pet, no matter who you are."

Sasuke glared at him, "It doesn't matter. Naruto will never let anyone get close to him, I am proof of that. We dated for almost a year and we never got past kissing."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke; his eyes were also in demon form but for a different reason. Sasuke could see the lust swirling in Naruto's eyes and glared. How could this butler get to Naruto so quickly? Sasuke scowled at Sebastian then walked past him into the mansion. Claude glared at Sebastian before following Sasuke inside.

Sebastian walked over to Naruto and helped him up. Naruto jumped him and kissed him again. Sebastian kissed him back but pulled away and leaned in to Naruto's ear, "Later my pet, for now, we must get dinner ready."

They walk inside and head back to the kitchen, Claude and Sasuke glaring at them the entire time. When they walked inside the kitchen they were met with Bard, Finny, and Maylene looking at them.

Bard stepped forward, "So, Mr. Sebastian…What did you mean when you said clean up this pie? Did you mean we could eat it or what?"

Sebastian sighed, "I meant to straighten up the crust but it has been out too long so yes, you all may eat it." He walked over and picked up the dinner plates and everything and put it onto the tea cart. He looked at Naruto, "Please get the other tea cart and dispense the Jasmine tea to everyone."

Naruto nodded and did what he was told without arguing for once. Naruto was quiet as he poured the tea then he stepped back and stood to Ciel's left while Sebastian stood at Ciel's right. Sasuke was still glaring at Sebastian while Claude was glaring at Naruto. Naruto was looking down at the ground but was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened outside.

Alois finally couldn't take the silence any longer, "So, I see that you have a new butler Ciel…and Sebastian seems quite fond of him."

Sasuke barked out a laugh, "Demon's attract demons." He said, glaring at the wall.

Naruto looked up then, his chakra flaring and covering him quickly in three tails. It bubbled around him and now one could stop him in time. He tackled Sasuke to the floor, "What was that Uchiha? What about you? You killed Itachi, tried to kill me at the Valley of the End, tried to kill Sakura! Just who is the demon here?"

Sasuke smirked, "I still say you Uzumaki. Didn't you get kicked out of the village for killing thirty people and almost killing Tsunade? Aren't you the one who is the reason that your parents are dead? Why everyone around you hates you? I say you are the demon and I am just a boy with a horrific past that your life can't compare to!"

His words struck something in Naruto but Sebastian snapped his fingers and Naruto's eyes glazed over then he fell to the side and onto the floor. Sebastian looked at Ciel, "I am sorry Young Master. I will take Naruto to his room and be back to clean things up shortly."

He walked over and picked Naruto up, bridal style, and walked out the door into the servants' wing. He laid Naruto down on the bed and looked at his sleeping face. It looked as if he didn't have a single care in the world. He smiled down at his new pet, he should wake sooner or later then he and Sebastian would continue what he had started outside.

Sebastian turned and walked back into the dining room, willing his body to calm down. When he stepped back into the dining room everyone had already left except Sasuke. He was glaring at Sebastian from across the room. He slowly moved towards Sebastian and before he passed him he stopped and whispered, "Around his bellybutton is where he is the most sensitive since that is where his seal is. He doesn't like people pulling his hair though."

Sasuke walked out leaving Sebastian to stare after him. Sebastian growled then followed Sasuke down the hall for a minute before Sasuke stopped and looked at him. Sebastian was glaring at him, "How far have you gotten with him?"

Sasuke smirked, "In the year that we dated, the farthest that we had gotten was taking each other's shirts off. You don't have to worry. Yet, knowing Naruto's personality, he would be the seme more than the uke so I hope that you are ready for that."

Sebastian smirked then turned to walk back to the dining room, "I doubt that. I don't let anyone top me, no matter what we are doing. By the way, tell Claude that he does a horrible job covering the fact that you and he are more than just partners. You both had an underlying scent of sex when you walked in."

Sasuke was shocked that Sebastian had picked up on it but he pushed it aside and rushed up to where Claude, Alois, and Ciel were. Sebastian cleaned everything up then made his way upstairs. It was around ten at night and the Young Master needed to get to bed, not to mention he would enjoy seeing Naruto's face when he woke up.

He stepped inside to see Alois attached to Ciel's mouth and Claude and Sasuke standing in the corner talking about something random. Sebastian's patience snapped then. He clapped his hands together and Alois backed away quickly. Sebastian glared at them, "Mr. Trancy, I believe that you and your butler's have overstayed their welcome. The Young Master needs to get to bed so if you wouldn't mind leaving."

Ciel smirked, so, they had gotten under his skin finally, "I agree. You all need to leave. You have done nothing but disturb me and my butler's since you have been here so if you don't mind. Sebastian, show them to the door."

Sebastian nodded and led them down the stairs. Once at the bottom he opened the door for them but Sasuke stopped before he was out the door completely and smiled softly, "I won't admit this to Naruto but, I am happy he found someone other than me…" He continued out the doors.

Sebastian smirked, his mood already a tad bit lighter, and went upstairs to get Ciel ready for bed. When that was all done, he went back downstairs and walked past his room. His eyes were already on a different door, a door right across from his own to be exact. He opened it and was surprised to see Naruto sitting up in his bed looking at the wall beside the door. He looked at Sebastian as he walked in and closed the door though.

"So, I guess they are finally gone?" Naruto asked. Sebastian nodded and Naruto stood, "Good, because, I have been waiting to do this for a while." He walked up to Sebastian and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, his tongue making its way past Sebastian's lips to twirl with Sebastian's own tongue. While Sebastian was distracted with that, Naruto slipped his knee between Sebastian's legs and rubbed.

Sebastian hissed with the friction as it rubbed against his half-hard member. Sasuke had been right, Naruto was acting like a seme but not for long. Sebastian pushed Naruto away and onto the bed. Sebastian walked to him and leaned over him and kissed his lips. He smirked as Naruto pushed his body upwards to get closer, "Ah, now, now, Naruto, be patient. By the end of the night…I will have you screaming my name…"

Naruto looked up at him, lust in his eyes, and smirked at that, "I will hold you to that." With that statement Sebastian couldn't hold back anymore and leaned down and kissed Naruto again and rubbed his now fully-hard member against Naruto's.

**Haha! I am going to leave it at that because I just realized how long this is and if it is too long it gets boring. Anyway, the next chapter will be opening with smut, starting with where this leaves off. Now, I also plan on introducing Grell in the next chapter and making Ciel have some funny torturing both Sebastian and Naruto with Grell. Maybe make Ciel have Grell spend the day at the mansion following Sebastian around or something…? I am not quite sure but Naruto will be acting like a scorned lover or something. It will be funny.**


	4. S is for the Simple Need

**so, I hope this makes up for how long it has taken to update. I am gonna try to make these chapters much longer now so it will be taking longer to do so, also with school going on it doesn't help.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji or Naruto. I make no money off of this either.

So here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

Chapter 3: S is for the simple need

Naruto moaned into Sebastian's mouth, opening it to the demon's advances. Sebastian took advantage of that and pushed harder, wanting the younger to not be able to think at all. He started to take Naruto's clothes off, slipping his hands over the shirt to unbutton it. Naruto moaned as Sebastian grazed his hard nipples and Sebastian smiled into the kiss. Naruto was starting to get lightheaded and finally had to break the kiss himself.

Sebastian growled and attached himself to Naruto's neck instead. He was finally able to get the shirt off and licked a trail down to Naruto's waiting nipples. He took one in his mouth and bit slightly, making Naruto cry out in bliss. He smiled and added the pressure, it seemed that Naruto was also somewhat of a masochist. He moved his mouth off one and moved to the other, paying just as much attention to it but not daring to touch any other part of the young demon. He smirked and forced Naruto's waist down as he tried to grind himself into Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned up and placed his lips just over Naruto's, so his breath danced across Naruto's red and bruised lips, "Now, now, you must wait for that my little fox…" Naruto growled his annoyance at the pet name but when Sebastian chose then to grind into him, he lost the smartass remark he had been about to make. Sebastian chuckled and continued his assault on Naruto's hard member.

Naruto groaned and Kyubi was growling at him. **'Damn it Naruto! You are the nine tails jinchuriki! You are not the uke! Become the seme or I will take over you fucking idiot!'** Naruto growled in annoyance, making Sebastian stop but Sebastian realized that Naruto was growling at the Kyubi.

Sebastian licked the seal around Naruto's stomach and was rewarded with Naruto leaning up into his touch with a loud groan. He swore he also heard the Kyubi moan along with him. **'Damn that demon and that Uchiha! They know your weak point Naruto! Take over now or I will!'**

Naruto did something that the kitsune did not know that he could do; he pushed a thick wall like thing between his and the kyubi's consciousness. He smiled and pulled Sebastian close, "Now, why is it that only I am getting stripped?" He moved, suddenly mounting Sebastian. This caused Sebastian to become a little disoriented. His shirt was off in a few seconds and Naruto attached himself to Sebastian's nipples, making the older demon hiss in appreciation. Naruto smirked into Sebastian's chest then moved back and twisted his hips, giving them both delicious frictions to the area that they needed it the most.

There was a crash and they looked behind them as a chainsaw roared to life and was pointed straight at Naruto, "Get the fuck off of my Sebas-chan!"

Naruto looked at the chainsaw in shock then at the person wielding it. The person was dressed, horribly if you asked him, wearing a long red jacket that hung off of his, or her, elbows and its hair was also red and really long. Its greenish eyes were glaring him down.

Sebastian sat up and drew Naruto closer to him, licking the shell of his ear as looking at the intruder, "Why Grell, what are you doing here? Were you stalking me again?"

The person now revealed as Grell pointed the chainsaw at Naruto and hissed out, "I was not stalking you! I am meant to take the soul of a Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to complete that job now!"

Grell swung the chainsaw and Naruto stopped it by placing a finger, hard enough, between the teeth of the blade and stopping the blade completely, earning him a shocked look from Grell and a smirk from Sebastian. Naruto stood up, he was horny and so was the Kyubi and now Grell was interrupting him. He was truly pissed, "Now, why are you trying to take my soul? Don't lie or piss me off right now because I am being interrupted by some redheaded IT!"

Grell looked fully shocked and Sebastian chuckled at that, it was dinner and a show, because he fully intended to devour Naruto once Grell left. Grell glared, "I am taking your soul because you were supposed to die instead of becoming a jinchuriki! If I am able to get your soul I will be promoted and finally able to follow Sebas-chan as much as I want!"

Naruto glared, done with dealing with this thing. He grabbed Grell by his, as he had realized, hair and threw him out of the window then sealing it with a chakra barrier. He turned back to the bed to get back to business with Sebastian but he was gone. He felt something pass over his eyes then he was forced onto the bed and his pants and boxers were suddenly gone.

He gasped as he felt a breath pass over the head of his member. Soon a tongue flicked out and licked the slit and he leaned into it. Sebastian chuckled and opened his mouth wider to take in the boy's member. He sucked hard and that earned him a deep throaty moan from Naruto. He flattened his tongue and ran it up along the bottom of the boy's member before twirling it around. He then pressed his tongue into the slit and Naruto let out a silent scream of pleasure. It was a good thing that the servant's rooms were sound proof.

He looked up at Naruto who was looking down at him with lust filled eyes. He lifted his hand putting three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth. The boy understood and took them into his mouth and began to suck lightly, coating every single digit. He moaned around the boy's member, receiving an appreciative groan from the boy.

He let go of the boy's member and flipped him onto his back, earning him a half-assed kick to his shin. He chuckled and moved a finger to the boy's entrance asking for permission. He felt the muscle loosen and stuck the first in, moving it in and out slightly. He was extremely tight and Sebastian was suddenly furious at the tight constricting fabric of his pants. He ripped them off, not worrying about them really, he could fix them quickly. He added another finger and began the scissoring motion. Soon he was able to add a third. He had purposely avoided the one spot that would really set Naruto off so he could see the boy's face as he hit that spot with his member. It wasn't as pleasing if it was a finger.

Naruto moaned at the feel of the man stretching him. It hurt yeah but he enjoyed it. Truth be told, when he had dated Sasuke he had really become a masochist. Gosh, Naruto couldn't get a reaction out of Sasuke if they weren't fighting and that usually ended up with him being injured. He had learned to enjoy it and now it kind of turned him on though he would never admit it. He looked back at Sebastian and saw the man reaching into a drawer beside the bed. He was about to ask what he was looking for when he pulled out a bottle of lube. Naruto groaned at his stupidity but soon shut up as he watched the demon apply it to himself. His eyes went between the sights of the hand moving up and down to the sight of Sebastian's eyes closed in bliss.

When the hand was removed though, he pressed back, placing Sebastian's tip just past the first ring of muscle inside him. He moaned wiggling so the demon would enter him fast. Sebastian groaned and slammed into Naruto quickly. Naruto screamed out a strangled version of Sebastian's name as he hit Naruto's prostrate. Sebastian closed his eyes, Naruto was so hot and tight and it felt wonderful. He aimed for the same spot as he begun slamming into Naruto relentlessly but he had to stop suddenly, earning him a look from Naruto.

Naruto was about to ask why Sebastian had stopped when he saw the angry look in the man's eyes. Sebastian pulled out, slowly, wanting to savor the feel a little longer, before turning to wipe himself off. Naruto raised his eyebrow, he was so close, "Why did you stop?"

Sebastian started to redress quickly, "The _**Young Master**_ needs me. It was an order and I can't refuse it, for any reason otherwise it will hurt. It won't be a pleasurable pain either so I can't refuse."

Naruto glared at the ceiling, "Damn kid, what can he want?" Sebastian chuckled and moved to Naruto and kissed him again before going to the door.

"I shall return as soon as I can. Do you think you can last until then?" Sebastian asked, hopeful.

Naruto glared, "The moment is ruined because of Ciel. Go deal with him while I deal with this." He pointed to his hard member and Sebastian looked at it, lust clouding his eyes again. Naruto pushed him out and shut the door, "Go already, if you hurry, I will fix yours."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he hurried to Ciel's room. He could just imagine the warm mouth around his aching… No, he couldn't think of that now. He needed to calm down.

He opened the door to Ciel's room just as he finally calmed down and was shocked at what he saw. Ciel was stripped naked and spread eagle on the bed with Alois also naked leaning over him. Sebastian growled and moved to get rid of Alois but he was stopped by Claude. "Now Sebastian. You must deal with me while Alois deals with Ciel. Sasuke is already down in Naruto's room dealing with him."

Sebastian cursed at the trap they had fallen into and Sebastian had allowed it to happen. The house shook and Sebastian felt Naruto's power in him flare to life, surrounding him with the burning aura of the boy. It started to draw out his demon form and he smirked as the crow feathers started to fall. Claude could tell he was more powerful than him and moved to get Alois out of the house as soon as possible.

Claude inched to Alois and Sebastian jumped forward. Claude grabbed Alois and Sebastian grabbed Ciel. Ciel glared at Sebastian, "Sebastian, get rid of them and next time, don't be late."

Sebastian nodded, "Well, Claude, Alois, leave before I get really angry… I do have much more power now."

Claude nodded, "Alois, we are retreating." Alois tried to reject it but Claude jumped out the window and Sebastian sealed it afterwards. He turned and redressed Ciel.

"Young Master, I will have Pluto keep surveillance outside tonight to make sure that they don't get back inside. And please, refrain from calling me unless it is extremely important tonight. I know that you have a gun with you, and it is a gun that kills demons. Don't force yourself to not use it." Sebastian said with a slight glare at Ciel.

Ciel glared back and slapped Sebastian across the face, "You are my butler and you will do what I order you to do, not what you want to do! Do you understand that? Now leave me alone." He lay back down and pretended to be asleep.

Sebastian left and closed the door before almost running back to the room. When he opened the door though, Naruto was asleep on the bed and he sighed. He closed the door and moved to his own room to deal with his own little problem.

**so, Had this for a while but I am just now putting it up. Yet again, I blame school!**


	5. Grenade

**okay, I am glad that I have not put a set time, like release time, for this story because I suck at meeting those times. Anyhow, I hope you will continue reading this and enjoying it. I am working on college things as well as high school work so bear with me. I get these things out a.s.a.p so please don't hate too bad.

Disclaimer: Really, do I have to put this? You know I am not the genius's that came up with Naruto or Kuroshitsuji, I just made up the storyline for THIS STORY in particular but I own none of the characters.**

Chapter 4: Situations are irrelevant now

The next day though, tension was high between both Sebastian and Naruto. Neither had gotten what they had wanted the night before so they were stretched thin. Naruto was jumpy while Sebastian was just in a plain pissy mood. It didn't help the fact that Alois and his two butlers had decided to come over today for some reason, probably to just cause some more problems. As if it wasn't bad enough already.

Ciel sighed heavily and slammed his tea cup down on his desk causing Naruto to jump and Sebastian to glare at him, "I cannot stand you two today! Get the hell out of my office now!"

Naruto ran out of there quickly while Sebastian cleaned up the tea then followed silently. Naruto sighed and turned back to Sebastian, "You think he noticed?"

Sebastian sighed, "If someone didn't notice I swear that they are blind."

As he said that Finny ran up to them, "Mr. Sebastian! Naruto! Alois showed up early and his butler is causing a ruckus in the front lawn!"

Narutos' eyes narrowed, "Which one? The one with glasses or the other?"

Finny shrank back, Narutos' eyes had changed into a deep red color, "T-the other one Mr. Naruto…"

Naruto ran out of their quickly, almost knocking Mei-Rin over on the way out. Once he made it out though he faced Sasuke. Alois was dancing around a fire which was now made out of the trees that Finny had took the time to pick out, though they would have died anyways. Naruto could feel the rage bubbling up within him along with the anguish of the dying trees. He could feel their pain as distinct as his own. The rage took over and he blindly struck out at Sasuke, knocking him down to the ground.

"Teme! Why the fucks are you here? I thought I told you to stay away!" Naruto shouted, punching Sasuke in the face again.

Sasuke laughed at him, "I go where my boss tells me to go and do what he tells me to do."

Naruto smirked, "So the once proud Uchiha is just a dog of the Trancy family, just like your brother."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he moved quickly and put Naruto in a head lock, "I am **nothing** like Itachi and you know that Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, flipped Sasuke down on the ground in front of him and backed off, "Really now, have you not seen how you are acting lately? You left the village and joined up with some strangers for no reason! Do you really believe that you aren't as bad as your brother? Wait, you're right, you're not as bad as your brother, you're worse!"

Sasuke glared at him, "You are really pushing it Naruto." His hair started to change to grey and the black flames started to appear on his skin.

Naruto smirked, "Really, I don't believe that I am." Orange chakra started to surround him and two tails started to form.

Alois started to laugh at the show and Ciel glared at him, "Sebastian, stop those two now, that is an order."

Sebastian did not move. Ciel turned to yell at Sebastian but stopped short when he saw the same orange chakra surrounding Sebastian. Sebastian was also gritting his teeth and had his eyes squeezed shut, whether that be in concentration or pain.

"Well Ciel, it seems that your butler is unable to stop them. Might as well enjoy the show." Alois said with a laugh. Ciel glared at him but had to watch as the two destroyed his yard worse than Finny did.

Naruto smirked and got his hand out and a ball of chakra started to form in his hand. Sasuke smirked, "Going right to that again are we? I don't care, I win either way Naruto."

He pulled up a ball of lightning in his hand. Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other. Claude and Sebastian both looked at them in shock. This could kill everyone standing close to them, meaning the young masters. Claude ran up and grabbed Sasuke while Sebastian grabbed Naruto. The demon chakra from Naruto started to pull Sebastian's demon aura out and they started an intricate dance together. Sebastian was staring at nothing and Naruto was as well. They were in their own little world and for some reason, the swirling aura and chakra seemed so much more personal than anything else ever could be.

Claude threw something at them and it bounced off of Sebastian's head, knocking him out of his daze. He looked around then realized what was going on before he and Naruto suddenly disappeared.

Sebastian had taken Naruto back to his room and had him on the bed under him. Sebastian claimed Naruto's mouth and soon they both had their clothes off and Naruto was under Sebastian, looking away with a blush covering his face.

Sebastian smirked, "What's wrong Mon Chatton?"

Naruto glared at him, "Just get on with it…"

Sebastian smirked and lined himself up before thrusting in, causing Naruto to curse loudly.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted, "Damn it, it fucking hurts!"

Sebastian looked down at him, "I am only halfway in, I can stop now if you want."

Naruto shook his head, "No, get on with it… move or something, it can't hurt anymore than it already does."

Sebastian nodded and did just as Naruto said. Soon, he hit the spot that had Naruto seeing white.

"Oh! Oh, God, Sebastian!" Naruto screamed.

Sebastian smiled and kept going, aiming for that same spot over and over again. Soon, Naruto screamed out in ecstasy and fell back as Sebastian rode out his orgasm as well.

Sebastian loomed over Naruto with a self satisfied smirk on his face, "Now, remember just who you belong to the next time that idiotic butler shows up." He leaned down and skimmed his lips along the shell of Naruto's ear, "Remember or something worse than me taking you dry will happen."

Naruto glared at him, "What could be worse than that?"

Sebastian smirked, "Well, I am sadistic according to some people and I believe you would look extremely cute with a pair of cat ears on your head and a cat tail dildo in your ass. Wonder what you would look like with a vibrator in you as well…." Sebastian's mind drifted off into fantasy land and he got an evil gleam in his eyes that Naruto did not like.

"By the time you are done I'm not going to be able to walk am I Sebastian?" Naruto asked, starting to put up a fight. He could tell though that his struggles were just turning Sebastian on again, "Dude! My ass can't take another round right now!"

Sebastian smirked, "I never said it had to be your ass… I'd like to feel that _virgin_ mouth of yours though…"

Naruto gulped and looked away, "Fine…"

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Lol! That's right, a cliffhanger. I haven't put up a chapter of this in so long and now I leave you with a cliffhanger. I know, you hate me but you can't hate all this! Lol jk. I just have horrible writers block that pops up on my stories and I end up getting side tracked and writing a different story then. I know. Beat me up if you know where I live which I think that some of you may be stalkers O.o jk. But really, I don't mind. I can fight back, I know how to do Chidori, throw butter knives. Do rasengan and the kamehameha! What now! Lol**


	6. Last for a while

**So… you know I don't own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji…so…yeah. Also, I realized that apparently my favorite word on here is lol so if you see that a lot I am sorry. Don't own the song lyrics either… if you didn't know that is what the chapter names are…  
>Getting on with the story…** <p>

Chapter 5: 'Cause you look so much cuter, with something in your mouth! 

Naruto sighed and looked up at Sebastian, "If I am going to do this, you better wipe it off or something. I am not putting it in my mouth after it was just in my ass." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom for a wet washcloth. With Naruto watching, he cleaned himself off, giving himself a few quick pumps. He stalked forward, "So… are you sure you can handle this Naru?" 

Naruto glared at him, "Call me that again and I will bite you. Other than that… I am pretty sure I can do this…? I think." 

Sebastian sat down on the bed and Naruto adjusted himself to where he was sitting between his legs. He placed a hand on each of Sebastian's thighs and leaned forward to where he was just hovering over it. He blew out a thin breath and Sebastian hissed at the hot breath hit it. 

Sebastian smirked at Naruto, "If you keep this up I may just shove you down. Better get to it." 

Naruto glared at him but looked back down at the object of interest. It felt big when it was in him but with it in his face… it's fucking huge! Naruto could feel the excitement building in him as he stuck out his tongue and ran it along the slit at the top before licking a circle around the tip. 

"Heh, are you s-sure you haven't done this before?" Sebastian asked, struggling to keep his voice calm. 

Naruto smirked up at him, "Positive, then again, with how you're acting, I must be doing something right." 

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah, you are..." 

Naruto tool the tip into his mouth and sucked harshly, looking up at Sebastian the entire time. Sebastian groaned and bucked his hips forward. Naruto stopped him and smirked, "oh no you don't." 

Naruto held Sebastians hips down and took a bit more of him into his mouth. He ten drug his tongue along the underside and down into the slit before taking him whole into his mouth. 

Sebastian moaned at the feeling of being completely engulfed, "H-how the hell are you able to do that without gagging?" 

Naruto pulled off and looked up at Sebastian with a smirk, "I eat ramen all the time, have to eat those nasty pills all the time, also, I am a demon as well." 

He went back to work, taking Sebastian into his mouth again and humming this time. Sebastian groaned and Naruto retaliated with a swallow, his throat constricting around the large piece of flesh. 

A knock came at the door. 

"Mr. Sebastian! The kitchen is on fire again and Bard lost the bucket! What do we do?" 

Sebastian evened out his voice, "Get one of the other buckets out from the cabinet Finnian." 

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian!" they hear footsteps take off down the hall. 

Naruto sighed in relief then groaned, "Ah damnit! That was a total buzz kill!" 

Sebastian nodded, even he did not want to continue after that close call. Finnian usually didn't knock so this was one of the lucky times. His contract mark tingled as he got up and started to dress along with Naruto. 

"It seems that the young master wants our company Naruto..." 

Naruto cursed and tripped while putting his pants on, "Does everyone in this mansion have horrible timing or something?" 

Sebastian chuckled as he walked out the door, "Indeed they do." he shut the door and his eyes glowed a faint pink around the edges of ruby. He headed to Ciel's office, trying to calm his anger. One bout of sex was not enough to calm the sexual desire he felt for the young kitsune. He opened the office door, "You called Young Master?" 

Ciel looked up from behind his desk, "I did Sebastian. It turns out that Naruto's family has contacted me and is requesting that he come home, that or they come here to live. I have informed them that they are welcome to come and visit as long as they do not bother me or destroy the house. They should be here shortly, take care of them." 

Naruto's eyes widened and took on a slightly confused look, "My family? What are you talking about?" 

Ciel sighed, "I do not know who exactly it was that I talked to but she said that your family was coming." 

Naruto's eyes took on a light shine, "I still don't know who it is your talking about. Both of my parents died when I was born and my godfather was killed just recently..." 

There was a knock on the door and Ciel raised an eyebrow, "well, why not go check? It seems that they are here." he stood and walked to the door, Sebastian opening it for him and Naruto before trailing behind. 

When they made it to the door they were met with a...surprising...sight to say the least. There had to be at least ten people standing in the entry hall! 

Naruto looked down at them all, "Baa-chan, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, bushy brows, Shino, Gaara? What the hell are you guys doing here?" he rushed down the stairs much to both Ciel and Sebastians amusement. 

"Naruto-kun!" the pink haired girl shouted, turning to him, until she hit him on the head, "Baka! Do you know how fucking worried we were about you?" 

Naruto held his head; a black aura was surrounding him now. Sebastian followed Ciel down the stairs and glared at the girl who had just hit his young lover on the head. 

Ciel chuckled, feeling his eye tingle at the rage coming off of Sebastian, "Naruto, who are your...friends I suppose. I thought only your family was coming?" 

Naruto looked up before standing and bowing slightly, to everyone's surprise, "Ah, yeah, young master, Sebastian, this is Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shino, rock lee, Kakashi, and Gaara. Everyone this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian." 

Ciel chuckled, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all." 

Sebastian was still glaring at the pink haired girl, Sakura, "Good afternoon..." he bowed slightly. 

Naruto sighed, feeling the anger and jealousy coming off of Sebastian in waves. He walked over to Sebastian and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, they're friends." 

Sebastian sighed, "Of course," he turned and looked at Ciel, "Shall I go make some tea?" 

Ciel nodded and dismissed Sebastian. Naruto went to walk after him but Ciel stopped him, "Why don't you show everyone to the library, I need to get something from my office and shall be there soon." Ciel turned and walked back up the stairs. 

Naruto sighed and turned to his friends with a slight smile, "Come on, follow me." he headed up the stairs, followed by everyone. 

A few minutes later, after many distractions, they made it to the library. Ciel was already seated in one of the chairs with a cup of tea and Sebastian was pouring some for everyone else. 

"Today's tea is orange jasmine from the far side of Thailand. It is sweetened slightly with a bit of honey mixed with milk." Sebastian stated while handing a cup to each person.  
>Naruto helped and once they were done he stood to Ciels side and looked at everyone, "So, why are you all here? I didn't think I would see you for a while." <p>

Tsunade sat her cup down and smirked at Naruto, "You brat, you think that we wouldn't know about Orochimaru taking you? When you didn't return from your mission we called every high ranking official around and Ciel-sama just so happened to be on the list." 

Naruto furrowed his brow, "Alright...I guess. But how did you guys get here so fast? I doubt even you guys are able to have the flying thunder god." 

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Naruto, do you really think that I wouldn't know where my own godson is?" 

Naruto sighed, "Well, I suppose you brought so many to deal with Orochimaru but what are you going to

do about sa-" he was then cut off by an explosion. 

Sebastian sighed, "Come Naruto, we have some work to do." 

Naruto groaned and walked out behind Sebastian, saying he would be back in a few minutes.  
>As soon as they were out in the hall, Sebastian had Naruto up against the wall and his tongue in his mouth. Naruto gasped at the sudden change but it only lasted a few moments. Sebastian pulled back and looked Naruto in the face, "You are mine, remember that." <p>

He turned and walked down the hall, Naruto staring open mouthed after him, "What the hell was that for?" 

Ciel chuckled as he heard naruto's outburst while the others looked at the door with a smile, "I suppose he was like that before?" 

Kakashi sighed and nodded, "Yes, he was, though he has calmed a little since Sasuke has left." 

Ciels gaze hardened, causing everyone to flinch, "Sasuke, yes, I know him. That idiot nearly destroyed my lawn. If not for Sebastian I am sure that there would be a hole in it." 

Sakura jumped up suddenly, "You've seen Sasuke? Where is he?" 

Ciel sighed, his eye prickled slightly as he felt Sebastians irritation grow, "Apparently he i-" Ciel was cut off as a blonde head flew through the door and towards him. 

"Ciiiiiieeeellllll!" 

They watched in horror as the chair fell backwards, Ciel covered by a blonde and pink mass. 

"Elizabeth get off of me, I have company!" Ciel shouted angrily. 

A woman walked in and over to the pair on the floor, "Lady Elizabeth, I told you to wait! Didn't Sebastian say that Ciel had company?" 

the girl looked up, "Paula, who can be more important than Ciels fiancé?"  
>Tsunade growled, "Damn brat..." <p>

Naruto and Sebastian walked in then and took in the scene. Sebastian walked over to Elizabeth and Ciel, picking the pair up off the floor, "I suppose you are popular today Ciel... The Trancy family is down stairs." Sebastians voice was somewhat strained. 

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked over at her godson, the kyubi's features were already showing through his eyes. 

Ciel sighed, "Naruto, you stay up here." 

Naruto growled, "Like hell I will! I am not staying up here while that bastard is downstairs!" 

Ciel glared, "That was an order Naruto. Sebastian if you see him downstairs, take him back up here."  
>Sebastian nodded before turning to Naruto with a small glare. <p>

Naruto sighed, "Fine! But if something happens I am gonna be down there! I don't trust that Jackass and his master one bit." 

Sebastian chuckled, "That is a good thing mon Chaton. Do not fret though, everything shall be fine, he simply has a request of the young master." 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Then get your ass out of here. Ciel already left and if anything happens then your ass is gonna be on the table for once." 

Sebastian sighed and walked out, defeated. Naruto smiled and turned back to the gathered group. 

Tsunade fixed him with a hard glare, "Naruto Uzumaki, just what was that." 

Naruto backed up a little, "What was what?" 

"He seemed bothered, a bit jumpy, with your agitation..." Tsunade said, still glaring at him.

Naruto sighed, "Well….."

"Naruto! Get down here!" Sebastian shouted.

Naruto stood up quickly and ran down the stairs to see Sebastian and Claude fighting and Alois walking off, dragging Ciel behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto shouted, running towards Ciel only to be stopped by a kunai flying past his face.

"Don't you see dobe? We're taking your little Bocchan and going to sell him on the black market for a hefty price to get him out of our hair." Sasuke said from where he stood.

Sebastian growled out his frustration, punching Claude in the face with all his strength, sending him back into the woods, before he turned towards Alois with his hand out, "Give. Ciel. Back. Now." He said, emphasizing each word separately.

Alois yelped and tossed Ciel to the side before running off.

Tsunade jumped from the window and kicked Alois, putting him on the ground and into a world of pain before looking back at Sebastian, "I am not sure what he did but I figured you could use the help." She turned and punched Claude in the face as he crept up behind her.

"See that Sasuke! You have already lost!" Naruto shouted smirking at the raven haired Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned and a purplish aura surrounded him, taking the form of the great Susanoo, "Oh no Naruto. I think it is you who has lost." With that he charged Naruto, glaring at the orange chakra now coming from said blonde.

Naruto brought a fist up and punched at Sasuke, barely managing to miss Sasuke's return hit. They grappled like that for a few moments before the rest of the Konoha gang made it out there.

Sakura took one look at Sasuke and fury burnt in her eyes as she joined in the fight. "Sasuke Uchiha! Why the hell are you here of all places?"

Sasuke chuckled before backing off, helping Claude up off the ground, "That is a cheap move Naruto. Calling up all of our old friends… Though it would be interesting…" Without finishing the sentence he threw a kunai, it lodged itself into Sebastian's shoulder blades. His back had been turned as he helped Tsunade deal with the injured Ciel. Naruto gasped and then gripped his shoulder as a burning pain ripped through it. Sebastian grunted and pulled the kunai out, looking down at it before his vision swam and he fell to the ground, Naruto mirroring the action.

Tsunade gasped as Sasuke left laughing with Claude in tow.

Tsunade ran over to Naruto while Sakura and Hinata helped Sebastian. Hinata looked over at Tsunade, "A poisoned kunai Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade nodded and set Naruto's head on her lap, checking him for injuries. There was only one, a wound between his shoulder blades that bled a greenish fluid.

Sebastian groaned and sat up. Tsunade glared at him, "Sebastian, what happened between you and Naruto?"

Sebastian looked at Naruto and sighed, "….we mated."

*and cliffy! So, I am just going to put this story on hold for a while. I have no clue when I will get back around to it, if I ever do. I know a lot of people like it and if someone wishes to adopt it, I don't mind as long as you say that the first 6 chapters are mine, or say that I got the storyline going :)

So, what shall happen next? I'm leaving the guessing to you guys until something happens with this story8


	7. final chap

"You two mated? How is that even possible? Isn't the fox a dormant creature?" Tsunade asked, attempting to heal the demon's shoulders.

"Eh, he's supposed to be but I highly doubt that he is. I mean, if he was then I wouldn't be able to talk to him or anything."

"I suppose that is true."

Sebastian chuckled, "The fox is far from dormant. He won't shut up actually, he just found someone new to annoy."

Naruto raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Your demon has found mine basically. They won't shut up; though I don't see why they keep invading my head instead of yours."

"Yeah, we all know how empty Naruto's head is." Sakura muttered, smirking at Naruto's glare.

Tsunade finished healing up Naruto's shoulder and looked at Sebastian, pointing at the ground before her, "Sit your ass down or I will make you."

Sebastian sighed, glaring at Naruto as the brat chuckled, "Fine, but I will have you know that I heal much faster than Naruto does."

"M'hm, and how would you know?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question, Lady Tsunade?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto and Tsunade blushed while the others laughed.

Ciel shook his head, "I will have the others brew up some tea while you all are finishing up."

Hinata slipped over to Ciel's side, "I-I can help Ciel-kun… I-If you wish for me to?"

Ciel blinked in surprise, "I….suppose that will work. Are you better in the kitchen than those three over there." He pointed towards Finny, Bard and Mei.

Hinata giggled, "I suppose so, though I am not sure how they cook…"

"She's better, trust me on that one Ciel. You'll be blessed to have her cook!" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, hitting him over the head.

"Itai!"

Ciel and Hinata laughed, causing the pair to blush and Sebastian to smirk, "Ah, Bocchan, do you have a fever? Your face is red… So is yours Lady Hinata."

The pair blushed a bit more, "Stuff it Sebastian."

"As my lord wishes. As soon as we are healed, I will gladly take Naruto-kun back to my room and proceed to 'stuff it'."

Naruto blushed while Ciel did a wonderful impersonation of a fish and Hinata fainted.

"Sebastian…." Naruto ground out.

"Was it something I said?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"BAKA!"

**_More of a crack chapter than anything. I think that this will be the final chapter. This story is officially up for adoption. Just inform me if you wish to adopt. I had a few ideas for it which I will now list below._**

**_Ciel and Hinata get together_**

**_Sasuke returns after having taken in a fire demon_**

**_Claude comes to Sebastian for help_**

**_Sasuke goes insane and kills someone close to him_**

**_Naruto ends up becoming one with Kurama (kyuubi)_**

**_Corro (sebastians demon) ends up fusing with Sebastian_**

**_Sebastian and naruto are stuck with demonic features, ie. Wings, tail, ears, etc._**

**_The Konoha group, minus Tsunade, become part of the norm in the Phantomhive household_**

**_Hisashi arrives to see Ciel_**

**_Shit goes down_**


End file.
